The research project is directed towards an understanding of the regulatory mechanisms of hemoglobin transition at the molecular level. Women with normal and hydatidiform molar pregnancy are models for this investigation. Levels of maternal fetal hemoglobin and its rate of synthesis are determined. Levels of human chorionic gonadotropin, human chorionic somatomammotropin and progesterone in serum of these patients are determined.